


Крайние меры

by veliri



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: Недокода к 2х03.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 24





	Крайние меры

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмысленно и беспощадно

Вода ржавая и едва теплая, но Хьюи все равно подставляет голову под неровную струю. Может, это вовсе не ржавчина. Может, это китовая кровь стекает с него и через полчаса — час? вечность? — что он торчит под импровизированным душем.

Вместо того, чтобы найти свое второе крыло, Хьюи сегодня потерял единственное остававшееся.

— Долго ты тут будешь плескаться? Хочешь превратиться в Подводного и смыться через сливное отверстие? — грубый голос вспарывает мучительную гулкую тишину, похожую на грязную вату.

Бутчер. Ебаный мать его Бутчер, кто же еще может похвастаться такой надоедливой бесцеремонностью.

Хьюи выбирает тактику «игнорируй это, и оно уйдет». Вода продолжает литься, и он подставляет чахлым струям лопатки.

— Не хочешь отвечать, значит... Ну тогда послушай меня. Не время жевать сопли. Мы все проебались. Да что там... — пауза. — Я проебался, доволен? По всем, блядь, фронтам. Но еще ни хуя не потеряно, слышишь? Мы еще повоюем!

Хьюи в общем-то все равно. Он проиграл собственную войну и теперь надеется, что противник не берет пленных, потому что продолжать дальше он не намерен. Слушать все эти мотивирующие речи ему тоже как-то не всралось.

Какое-то время больше не доносится ни звука, и Хьюи надеется было, что Бутчер все-таки свалил...

А потом его спины касаются ладони — горячие, куда горячее проклятой воды. С противным взвизгом выкручивается кран, и вода затихает, а потом все те же сильные руки от души впечатывают Хьюи в стену. Он слабо барахтается, но не делает каких-либо серьезных попыток вырваться.

Бутчер пережимает его горло предплечьем — морщится, неудобно вывернув запястье, — и пригвождает вот так к мокрой и ледяной стене. Хьюи сперва на автомате дергается, вот теперь-то пытаясь освободиться, а потом так и обмякает. Успевает увидеть растерянность в темных глазах напротив.

— Вот только не говори мне, что ты сдался, — шипит Бутчер прямо Хьюи в лицо. — Только не ты, наш борец за все хорошее и против всего плохого!

Если бы у Хьюи были силы на улыбку, он бы улыбнулся. А так — он едва заметно дергает уголками губ. Бутчера это, кажется, бесит еще больше — он встряхивает мокрое обмякшее тело, негромко рычит.

Хьюи думает о том, что обнажен и уязвим, а потом не думает вообще.

Спина снова врезается в кафель, но теперь с такой силой, что слышен хруст. Вот сейчас, пожалуй, становится страшно. Хьюи думает о том, что на теле останется еще один синяк, подаренный Бутчером. 

— Смотри на меня, — бешено раздувает ноздри тот, а потом вдруг лапает Хьюи за член. 

Тот давится воздухом и наконец начинает противостоять активнее, трепыхается, пытается увернуться от прикосновения, но это не помогает. Грубо сжимая его хер в кулаке, Бутчер дрочит механически, но старательно. Возможно, как себе. 

— Что ты... Блядь, — сипит Хьюи. Он сейчас бабочка, наколотая на булавку. — Господи, а как же твоя жена...

— Я женатый, а не святой, — мерзко осклабившись, Бутчер придвигается ближе. Хоть целоваться не лезет. 

От него пахнет потом и кровью, порохом и металлом. Не пахнет ничем простым и человеческим.

Хьюи шипит, и выдыхает сквозь зубы, и коротко стонет, и кончает в чужой кулак.

Бутчер как ни в чем ни бывало включает воду — ледяную, и она льется на Хьюи сверху, — с каким-то нездоровым любопытством смотрит, как вода смывает сперму. Потом этой же рукой гладит Хьюи по плечу.

— Ну что, пришел в себя? А то совсем расклеился.

Хьюи чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает истеричный смех. Только Бутчер, ебаный сука Бутчер может подрочить тебе ради поднятия настроения. И в качестве извинения, ага. Убил двух зайцев разом.

— Все заебись, — выдыхает Хьюи одними губами.

— Вот и славно, — Бутчер, осклабившись, отходит назад. — Соберись давай, petit Хьюи, — он небрежно пародирует Французика. — Нас ждут великие дела!

Хьюи ждет, пока он съебется. А потом остервенело пытается смыть с себя все чужие прикосновения.


End file.
